The Mother of the Nine
by claw06
Summary: There are rumors amongst the Federation about the mother of the nine Tarsus survivors... however when the warp core malfunctions in orbit of the planet instead of in orbit of Qo'nos the Enterprise and her crew find themselves seeing a new side of their captain...and a certain augment finds true love. KHIRK.. TARSUS WARNINGS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So for the past few weeks I've been obsessed with Tarsus IV five so I've decided to write my own. Chalk any discrepancies up to creative license or something...**

**Summary: 'Tarsus Fic' Amongst the other Tarsus nine Kirk is known as 'The Mother.' For years he has buried the darkness of his past deep within his mind, however when the Enterprise is assigned a mission on the reformed Tarsus IV can that past remain a secret? And how will the Tarsusians react to the reemergence of 'The Mother**.'

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg, oocness, torture, rape, abuse, during STID, good khan...sorta...**

**Chapter One**

_"Your continued existence is a threat to the well being of society."_

_Dread pooled in his gut as the governor spoke. He had only been on Tarsus IV for about sixteen months and he'd finally found happiness with his aunt and his uncle. He'd finally found a place to belong...so why did Governor Kodos' words sound so foreboding. Behind him his aunt placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death."- A horrified scream left a few of the crowd members as they tried to protest their fate and He felt his aunts hand tremble where it was on his shoulder. As the governor continued to speak, his uncle pulled him close and spoke in a hushed nearly inaudible tone. _

_"Jimmy, when those soldiers open fire I want you to run. Don't look back, baby boy. Do you understand?"_

_Jim swallowed and looked up at him, seeing the resolve in the elder man's mint green eyes. He wouldn't win if he tried to argue. _

_Tears welled in his eyes but he nodded reluctantly. "I love you guys."_

_"We love you too, Jimmy."_

_The soldiers opened fire in the crowd and he took off running as fast as he could, knowing if he looked back all he'd see were the cold corpses of the only family he'd ever had that had shown true love._

**########=#####=########=###=###=#**

Jim sighed softly as he awakened from his dream about that place. About the day everything had changed.

For the past three weeks the memories he held of that planet and his time there, both good and bad, had been haunting his dreams and his daily life. His normally easy to hide paranoia had skyrocketed and flashed of memories played behind his eyelids every time he allowed them to close. It was so bad that he'd barely managed more than an hour of sleep in the same amount of time.

In addition to this, Khan's presence aboard his ship didn't help in the least. In fact, it seemed to make everything worse because he found himself able to understand the criminal's actions and even agree with them. Hadn't he done something similar after being forced into a similar situation by Kodos?

A soft sound left him at that thought and he stood knowing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Instead he took a quick shower and got dressed in his captain gold and headed in the direction of the holding bay to take Khan breakfast. The criminal was awake when he entered, cold silver and sky eyes watching Jim's every step.

"Trouble sleeping, Captain?" He rumbled softly, an arrogant smirk curling his lips. Jim shrugged.

"I brought you breakfast. Once you're finished sit the tray near the glass and someone will come to retrieve it." This was delivered with a kind smile that left the augment perplexed, yet before he could question the gesture the younger man have him the food and disappeared.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;~;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Khan stared after him, his arrogant smirk turning into a curious expression.

He'd been aboard the Enterprise for nearly three days and despite the initial anger that Kirk had subjected him to, the younger had not been a cruel warden. He brought the augment meals three times a days, and snacks between meals, he allowed him a few old books, and he kept the rest of his crew from harming the augment. He even came by twice a day to assure to the criminal that his own crew was being looked after. It was disconcerting.

In the three years after his awakening he had never met as Starfleet officer like James Kirk. He had expected a cocky spoiled brat with no sense of humility. Someone like Marcus who only wanted war and glory. After all he had seen the young man's criminal record, had listened to Marcus brag and rant about him in equal measure, however none of it prepare him for the truth.

James Kirk was nothing like he expected. He was unpredictable.

When he had attacked the augment on Qo'nos there had been something wild and savage in his eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen in a normal human and the pure rage in that starlit gaze was captivating. The emotions he'd seen in it were a chaotic mixture as if the young captain were balancing on the cusp is sanity and he knew that had not spoken there was a high probability the man would've killed him.

Then as they boarded an eerie calm settled over Kirk and He became purely professional...until hearing Khan's story.

As the augment spoke about Marcus Kirk's eyes had flashed with understanding and something darker but instead of acting on it he had merely informed him that they had recorded the testimony and it would be taken into account, then left the room. From then on he returned at meal times bringing to Khan despite there being others who could.

It was humbling and it had the augment confused. He would need to watch Kirk more often but somehow he had a feeling that the man would do similar in his situation... The ship jerked then came to a halt forcing him from his thoughts.

Warp core malfunction. Marcus was en route then.

He hoped Kirk had decided what he would do because the time was up.

It had begun.

_**TBC...**_

_**Edited 1/8/15**_

**1004 Words**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I redid the summary after I posted this so the summary in the first chapter is now irrelevant. Here is the true summary:

There are rumors amongst the Federation about the mother of the nine Tarsus survivors... however when the warp core malfunctions in orbit of the planet instead of in orbit of Qo'nos the Enterprise and her crew find themselves seeing a new side of their captain...and a certain augment finds true love. KHIRK.. TARSUS WARNINGS

Get it? Got it? Excellent! On to chapter Two.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Their warp core was malfunctioning.

Somehow this fact didn't really surprise Kirk, especially since Khan had warned them ahead of time that his torpedoes would interfere with the radiation like the admiral had wanted. The malfunction had been imminent and really only proved that the augment had spoken the truth. Fortunately, Marcus had underestimated the Enterprise's resiliency and they had been able to get out of Klingon space with no problems.

Beside him, Spock frowned aware that his captain was close to believing Khan's story. Over the time that he had known James Tiberius Kirk he had come to realize that the younger man was a firm believer in second chances. This being said he knew that if Khan's story was true (and there was a high probability that it was) the younger male would more than likely try to help him prove himself probably getting hurt in the process and he didn't want to see that happen. With an almost un-Vulcan sigh, the first officer turned to his young friend, who had stood and was about to leave the bridge (probably to go see Khan).

"Captain, perhaps it would be logical to find out our current location before you go to speak with Khan."

Jim blinked, turning to his friend with a bright grin. "Already on it, ." He chirped turning to Sulu who chuckled at his antics.

"We appear to be...oh."

The smile on Sulu's face fell, his dark eyes wide with shock as he started at his screen. The captain frowned, immediately noticing the change in demeanor.

It was a testament to how well he knew his crew. None of them were able to hide anything from him, as he was so well in tuned to each of their moods. As such he could yell that their location was deeply troubling to his helmsman.

"Su- Hikaru, are you alright? What wrong?" He asked and the helmsman shivered.

"We...we're trapped in orbit of the planet Tarsus IV, sir."

;;;";;;;;";;;;;";;;;;;";;;;;;;;";;;;;;;";;;";;;";;;;;;";;;";";";;;;;";;;"

"We...we're trapped in orbit of the planet Tarsus IV, sir."

At Sulu's words Jim felt his insides turn to lead and he struggled to keep his mask long enough to escape the bridge. Sulu looked up at him and he gave him a reassuring smile, calming the younger man.

" you have the conn. I'm-"

"Captain incoming transmission."

"Patch it through to my ready room. I'll take it there." This said the blond man left the bridge swiftly. As he entered his ready room he found himself unsurprised to find that the call was from Admiral Marcus.

The man scowled at him once the door closed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kirk?

"Sir?" He questioned as if he were unaware of the elder man's meaning and the scowl darkened.

"Khan, Kirk! When I sent you after him I expected you to follow orders! I did not expect to be told that he was aboard your ship!"

Inwardly the young captain allowed himself a grim smirk knowing had Spock not calmed him on Qo'nos he would've done exactly as Marcus expected. As it were he hadn't and he knew by the look in Marcus' eyes that his crew was in danger.

Careful not to draw too much attention to himself, he picked up the PADD on his desk, as if reading through the current logs and sent an encoded message ordering everyone to evacuate the ship. As an afterthought he sent a message ordering that the torpedoes holding Khan's family to be named of the ship as well. Receiving an affirmative he gave a mental sigh of relief and placed the PADD down. All this took less than a minute making it seem like he had been thinking carefully of a response.

"I was bringing Khan in for a trial, Admiral. As per Starfleet regulation. However our warp core seems to have malfunctioned and our engineers are having a hard time fixing it."

Marcus suddenly allowed his expression to soften but his eyes were cold reminding Jim do much of **that **man.

"Turn him over to me. I'll make sure he's returned to earth safely. This way you can focus on fixing your ship."

"But isn't that why you're here, sir? Responding to the distress call?" He purred with a dark smile and Marcus froze realizing he was caught.

"Well, shit! You talked to him."

Kirk nodded, tilting his head. A small off smile played on his lips sending trills of terror down Marcus' spine but the man was careful not to show it.

"Damn it, Kirk! Why can't you just follow orders! Here's the deal, transport Khan and those torpedoes to my ship or I'll blow up your ship, killing you and your crew."

That little smile on Kirk's lips fell, blue eyes icing over.

"Leave my crew out of this!" He growled and the admiral smirked smugly.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh well. If it's any consolation I wasn't gonna spare them anyways."

The blonde's face went blank and he stood.

"Just one thing, sir."

"What?"

"Did you really blackmail Khan and have him build illegal weapons?"

"What the hell do you want to know that for?"

"I want to die knowing the truth."

Marcus stared at him and for a moment regret flashed in the admiral's eyes.

"Yes." He replied then cut transmission, never seeing Jim pick up his PADD from the table and leave the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Something was happening.

Khan frowned watching Kirk's personnel head in the direction of the ship's transporter room in an orderly but urgent fashion. Everyone was headed in that direction no matter their rank which could only mean one thing.

The ship was being evacuated. But why?

Before he could voice his question, the doctor from before entered his cell wearing a scowl that looked entirely too comfortable on his face. In his hand was a pair of handcuffs and a hypospray.

Grumbling the man jabbed the instrument into his arm roughly and slapped the handcuffs on him.

"That'll help you control your strength until Jim tells us what going on. Come on."

Khan raised an eyebrow not bothering to tell the man that he was immune to most drugs.

"And where, pray tell, are we going, doctor?"

The doctor, McCoy, he believed, shot him a glare.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius? We're all going in one direction which means the ship is being evacuated, obviously." He snapped leading Khan to the transporter room. Once inside he was heralded over to a large group of officers who nodded at them and turned on the device beaming them off the ship.

They reappeared in a lush green clearing where the rest of the Enterprise was waiting, most of them pale and gazing around them.

"This- this is Tarsus IV?"

One questioned incredulously and Khan frowned finding their reactions curious. The planet they had landed on was beautiful.

Tall healthy trees surrounded them thin vines curling up their trunks creating swirls and patterns. The grass was short and lush, the sky a warm murky burgundy. Animals were all around them, the birds realizing there soft calls to fill the sweet smelling air. It looked like paradise.

So why were all of these people gazing around with a sort of horrified fascination?

The sound of a transporter sounded and everyone turned towards it, only to gape. All 72 torpedoes sat behind them along with who sent Khan a cold look.

"The captain ordered that your torpedoes be evacuated as well." He offered impressively and tears welled in the augment's eyes at those words. Kirk was very different from anyone he had ever met. To save the crew of his enemy as well as his own, the man was more honorable than anyone he'd ever met.

Falling to his knees beside the nearest torpedo the criminal allowed the tears to fall, uncaring of his audience. His family was safe.

;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;;;;:::::::::;;;;;;;;;:::::::;;;;;;;

Spock frowned as he watched Khan weep beside one of the torpedoes holding his crew.

The emotion the augment was showing was much too real for him to be lying meaning that at least that past of his story was true. Soft almost inaudible sounds left the broken man, whose shoulders shook with each sob, his head resting against the metal.

Bones moved to his side, drawing his attention away from the criminal.

"Did you see Jim when you were evacuating?"

"No. After issuing orders to evacuate, the captain cut all communication. However he did order us to keep a special eye on Lieutenant Riley."

McCoy frowned and glanced in the direction of said lieutenant only to find him sitting at the base of a tree trembling, wide green eyes glazed. He cursed quietly and gestured for Spock to look in the kid's direction. Before they could speak the sound of a transport being used sounded, followed by a large BOOM. Everyone turned on the direction of the sound to find Captain Kirk standing there starting at the sky with a devastated expression.

"Jim?"

"Captain?"

"JT?" It was the last that drew the blond man's attention from the sky and to the people around him. He gazed at them all for moment then walked over to the trembling lieutenant, who had spoken.

"Are you alright, Kev?"

A whimper left the youth who shook his head and threw himself into the older man's arms sobbing.

"Why? Why did you bring us here?" He cried and the elder swallowed looking at the rest of his crew.

"The-The Enterprise was-was destroyed." He announced.

Everyone, including Khan stared at him stunned by the news and Riley froze in his arms gazing up at him wide eyed. He knew how much Jim loved that ship, everyone in the Starfleet knew how much Kirk loved his ship. It was his baby. For him to allow it to be destroyed meant that whoever had destroyed it had threatened his crew. It explained the sudden evacuation.

"Oh, JT." He breathed sympathetically and his friend gave a small grim smile.

"Did-what? Why would you do that?" Khan questioned.

Kirk didn't respond, only pulled Riley closer.

"The new colony is a few miles from here. Wake the other augments or hide them. We can't take the torpedoes with us."

"Are you insane? Captain -"

Jim are you nuts! Have you forgotten that these guys are criminals?!" McCoy yelled at his friend who rested his head on top of Riley's, stroking the kid's hair soothingly. Those starlit blue eyes slid to him slowly, a primal glint lurking in their depths.

"Khan is innocent. Release his crew." He ordered softly, but his voice held a hint of steel. Spock frowned at him.

"Captain, I do not believe that it's wise."

"I didn't ask for your opinion . I have you an order. Khan, you have my permission to awaken you family. If they harm mine they will die. Everyone else, start forming groups of five. We leave at nightfall."

**TBC...**

**Edited 1/8/15**

**1920 words**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A/N: I know the last paragraph of the previous chapter was a bit confusing and I sincerely apologize. I'm doing all of this on my phone so when I post it things get cut out. I'll correct it as soon as possible. So on to chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Screams sounded around him mingling with the whirr of repulsor fire.

_Gotta keep running._

_Don't stop._

He runs as fast as his legs can carry him, his heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his chest. His aunt's smiling face flashes behind his eyelids and his promise to his uncle plays in repeat through his mind.

_Don't stop. Don't Stop. Don't Stop._

His lungs burn, starved for air, his heart wrought with grief and all he can do is pray that someone would save him soon.

He heads into the thick forests surrounding the colony and heads to a cave he had found only a few weeks prior while playing with a few of his 's fairly large, almost the size of a small cottage, with a shallow pool of clean water near the back. Murals are etched into the stone walls and there are a few path ways near the back that he had hidden for just in case scenarios.

Curling up at the base of the wall furthest from the caves entrance, he closed his eyes and, for the first time in years, allowed himself to cry.

##########################

It's two days later when he gathers the courage to go back into the town to search for survivors. The first two homes he enters are empty so he ransacks them for necessities and moves on to the third.

At first glimpse it seems vacant like the others then...

A soft tearful whimper.

**A survivor!**

With his heart in his throat he searches the house thoroughly and comes across two children hiding in the cellar.

The first is a familiar young boy of five with shoulder length honey brown curls and wide grass green eyes. In his arms is a young infant, only a few weeks old with a thatch of coffee brown hair and mint green eyes. The boy looks up at him whimpering softly.

"J-Jim." He stammers and he feels his heart melt.

"C'mon, let's get you and Cassandra somewhere safe." He coaxed and the boy, Kevin, if he remembers correctly, nods, standing.

Jim gathers every necessity he can find and they had back into the forests, to the safety of his cave.

As time passes, their small group grows from three to four to six to eight until there are fifteen children depending on him to survive. Their bond grows stronger with each passing day and his heart swells with an emotion he refuses to acknowledge. One he thought had died with his aunt and uncle.

_Love._

It hurts and he tries to will it away, knowing they probably didn't feel that same. That his children didn't love him like he loved them. Who would? After all, his own family didn't love him and those that had where dead. They'd be better off if they didn't love him. Its only after he returns from a run injured that they prove him wrong.

He enters the cave in the dead of night nursing a phaser wound on his side and praying his kids are asleep so that they don't have to see him so weak. Unfortunately, luck is not on his side. Kevin and Tom are wide awake when he enters the main part of the cave and immediately panic upon noticing his wound.

"Mom!" They cry in unison and he freezes gaping at their outburst.

"What- what did you call me?"

They ignore the question at first ushering him to sit down so they can get him fixed up. After a moment, Tom speaks.

"We called you 'mom'. You nurture us. Care for us. Save us. Love us. You are our mother."

It's said in a matter of fact way that tells him even if he protests it's already set in stone. It tells him that to them it's a fact and his heart melts because , damnit, they're his babies.

It melts even more when the other kids pick up the trend.

He never protests.

Winter comes, harsh and deadly, so he moves his children as deeper into the cave, into a large den he had found shortly after the massacre. The supplies in houses closest to the forest is running low and he has to go deeper into the colony for food. Luckily, he has managed to store enough baby formula so that his little Cassandra isn't as effected but his other children are only able to eat just enough to keep them at a barely healthy weight. They don't blame him and he often misses meals so they can eat but he vows to try harder all the same.

They capture him during a supply run.

Two of his children had fallen ill due to the harsh winter cold so he had ventured deeper into the side of the colony that had been allowed to live to raid their medical stores. He gets in just fine and quickly grabs what he needs. However as he leaves he's spotted by some of the guards who alert others. He tries to flee but is surrounded. His last thought as they stun him is he failed.

When he awakens he is lying in a cell, hands and feet shackled together and a metal collar heavy around his neck. Blood stains the walls and the floors and beside him lies an emaciated corpse, only a few hours old.

Immediately he curls into a fetal position, trembling as guilt racks his own emaciated frame. He failed them. He'd failed his children, the only people that mattered to him and now they were going to die. All because he got caught.

The shattered remains of his heart clench at the thought and a broken sob escapes him despite him trying to stifle it.

"Now Now Now, there's no need to cry." Rumbles a smooth familiar voice and he jerks, looking up at the man standing outside his prison.

Kodos.

The man is wearing a gentle expression but his eyes are cold and shark like. Its unerving.

"Why am I here? " He rasps softly the governor gives him a firm but kind smile. Those dead eyes don't change.

"My men caught you stealing medicine from the stores, and when they searched you we found that you had stolen alot of food as well. Where are your parents, child?"

"Dead."

"So why were you stealing? It can't all be for you."

He purses his lips and refuses to answer. Kodos will not touch his children. He will not allow it. He won't fail them again.

"Are there more of you?" The governor asks.

No answer.

"Are there more of you? Who are you protecting?"

No answer.

With each passing question Kodos' eyes grow darker and darker with rage but Jim refuses to give in.

"You will regret not giving in, child." The man snarls at him and he smiled softly and speaks in a quiet murmur.

"No. I won't."

**=======#======#====##======###===/=**

The first beating comes only hours after he's imprisoned. The first rape follows it.

His days begin to blur together in a state of constant agony and the only thing that keeps him going is the thought of his children.

He thinks about how Cassandra has just learned to talk. How Kevin loved to help him fix dinner and Tom liked to help him mend their clothes. He retreats deep into his mind during each beating and surrounds himself in memories of his babies and praying that they were alright.

Four months into his captivity, the Starfleet finally arrives.

He's lying in the floor of his cell, his body shaking from the most recent assault on his person. Lacerations mar his dirty frame and unmentionables slick his thighs, as he fights to hold on to what little sanity he has left.

He had just managed to close his eyes and drift into a light sleep when the sounds of shouting and repulsor fire each his ears, causing him to scramble into a sitting position.

When they enter, a bark of laughter leaves his chapped lips.

He's saved!

One of them, a young dark haired man with compassionate grey eyes, opens his cell door and kneels beside him.

"Kid, I'm Captain Pike of the _U.S.S Farragaut_. We're gonna get you some help."

He stares at the man, something in his gut telling him to trust the man. So he gives a broken smile and holds out a trembling hand.

"I'm J.T."

His reunion with his children is a bittersweet affair. Over the course of his imprisonment they had lost four children to sickness and that feeling of failure grows stronger at this fact.

He holds them all sobbing into their hair that he's so sorry he failed it was all his fault. They hug him back and promise him it isn't and that they still love him. He can breathe just a bit easier and somehow his heart begins to heal.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was pretty much an over view of what happened on Tarsus. Later chapters will give a more in depth look at the thing that happen here. Anyways, next chapter we meet the augments and get to see how they work with Kirk and the crew. We also get to see one of Kirk's other children. Any guesses?**

**Edited 1/8/15**


End file.
